Against Boy Code
by iloveggandzanessa
Summary: Someone needs to make her realise how special she is, and although he doesn't know it, Troy wants to be that person. Follow a group of eight friends through heartbreak, betrayal and friendship. If you can't trust your best friends, who can you trust?
1. Start the Party

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters, etc etc etc.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"Goooooooo TEAM!" Jumping up and down excitedly after finishing their routine, Gabriella ushered her team of cheerleaders to the sidelines to make way for the game that was about to begin. The crowd erupted as East High Wildcats ran on to the football pitch; each boy charging aggressively yet ready to succeed. The famous quarterback scanned the grounds in search for his girlfriend; he winked at her appreciatively as he took sight of her dressed in her scarce red and white cheerleading uniform. Noticing him looking at her, Gabriella grinned, blowing him a kiss for good luck before turning away and running over to Sharpay who was in mid-conversation with Taylor and Lauren.<p>

"So, they're definitely not back until tomorrow night?" Sharpay asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay, who had pulled out some silver nail varnish and was currently painting her nails, already bored of watching the game.

"Lauren has a free house tonight," Sharpay explained, as Taylor raised her eyebrows. "And you know what that means…"

Gabriella giggled. "Party!" The girls laughed, knowing Gabriella's wild ways when it came to any form of alcohol consumption. "Everyone, or just us?"

'Us' meaning the usual group, of course, who had been friends ever since they could all remember; Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Lauren, Andrew, Troy, Chad and Zeke. Yes, they were the most popular kids in school, and yes, they all knew it - all the girls being cheerleaders, whilst Troy and Andrew, the quarterback, played football, and Chad and Zeke played basketball. They did everything together; from going to the beach everyday after school since eighth grade to sharing their first kiss with a random member of the group. Of course, they all had history. Chad and Taylor had dated briefly last year before realising they were better off as friends; Sharpay and Zeke were on and off all the time; Troy and Gabriella shared their first kiss whilst playing a game of seven minutes of heaven when they were both 10 years old; Lauren and Troy often slept with each other at every party where they got wasted, but never seemed to mention it the next day, and Gabriella and Andrew had been dating for 2 years and were currently still together.

Laurens house was huge; it had its own bar, and outside it's own swimming pool and hot tub which was perfect for the group of friends in the summer. It was a house full of memories, mostly drunken memories, for the group.

"Everyone," Sharpay decided, glancing at Lauren for her approval. Lauren nodded, without much thought. As long as Troy was there, she couldn't care less.

Smiling proudly, Gabriella watched as Andrew caught the ball from Troy and ran past West High Beavers goal line, scoring the final touchdown and securing the win for East High Wildcats. The stands jumped to their feet and cheers filled the air, as the team dived on top of each other in celebration and the cheerleaders squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

* * *

><p>Lauren finished putting her last coat of mascara on and stood up. "How do I look?" She asked, showing the girls the floaty cream dress she was wearing that complimented her toned, tanned legs and pin straight blonde hair.<p>

"Amazing!" Taylor exclaimed. She was wearing a simple spaghetti strapped dress in purple with a matching flower in her carefully curled chocolate brown hair. Sharpay was wearing a baby blue one shoulder dress, a surprise from one of her usual signature pink numbers.

"Are you ready?" Sharpay called, knocking on the door to Laurens bathroom.

"One second!" Gabriella answered. She glanced nervously into the mirror, taking in her appearance. Although everyone agreed Gabriella was gorgeous, guys had never acknowledged her as sexy, apart from Andrew. Gabriella was seen as elegant, and always wore clothes that were girly, but prim and proper. She wanted to change that, so she was wearing a very low cut V-necked dress which showed a very good cleavage, and just about lengthened to her mid-thigh. She had decided to go braless, but had curled her long chocolate brown hair which flowed down her back gracefully. She also wore more black eye make-up than usual, and had applied a rosy colour to her lips. _Here it goes_, she thought to herself.

"Wow!"

"Gabriella, you sexy thing!" Sharpay squealed, whilst handing her a shot of tequila that she downed almost immediately.

Gabriella winked at Sharpay. "Lets go girls!"

* * *

><p>As the girls walked into the kitchen, they soon realised the party was in full swing. Searching the room for the boys, Chad, Andrew, Zeke and Troy were nowhere in sight.<p>

"Lets try the garden," Lauren said, leading the way out onto the patio where there was already two seniors in the hot tub making out fiercely.

"Hey Girls!" Chad yelled from a table next to the swimming pool. Gabriella and Lauren made their way over to the boys whilst Taylor and Sharpay headed back into the kitchen to get more drinks.

"Wow … Gabriella!" Zeke burst out, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"I second that," Chad added, staring at her chest.

"Back off boys, she's mine," Andrew declared, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Troy said nothing, yet merely smiled at Gabriella with his deep blue eyes staring into her own. Gabriella broke his gaze and burrowed her face into Andrews neck.

"I love you," Andrew spoke into her hair as the others began to pour drinks and chat amongst themselves. With a radiant smile, Gabriella looked up into his piercing green eyes, said nothing, but simply kissed him tenderly on the lips. Troy was still surveying the pair who had now let go of each other - Gabriella looked at him questioningly, but he said nothing and instead lit a joint.

After about five minutes of waiting, Sharpay and Taylor bustled over with a tray of shots, including scotch, martini, vodka… and any other spirits Sharpay had grabbed and poured randomly into each glass.

The circle of friends grinned at each other knowingly.

"Let the games begin!"


	2. Drunken Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!**

**A/N: So I only got one review last chapter.. :( Please review if you like this story! I want to know whether or not to continue it :) Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>"Lauren, I can't do this. Not again. Not tonight," Troy sighed as he tore his lips away from Laurens, and pushed her away gently.<p>

"Why not?" she asked sadly, sticking out her bottom lip and grabbing Troys shirt, pulling him in closer again.

"I just… can't," He repeated, taking her hands and removing them from his body. He got up from the bed and made his way towards the door.

"Wait!" Lauren said desperately. She stood up and hovered in front of the door, blocking his way out. Then slowly, she unzipped her dress seductively and it fell to the floor.

Troy eyed her nakedness, as she stood in just red lacy panties, appreciating her body and wanting it. Needing it. He took a step towards her.

"Kiss me," She breathed. Troy closed the distance between them and his lips pressed onto hers aggressively. The kiss was passionate, yet Troy felt nothing. His hands ran up and down her body, appreciating but exploiting. He found his fingers pulling down her panties which dropped to the floor in one swift movement, forgotten. Pushing her back on to the bed, he unbuttoned his shirt, stumbling with the buttons, whilst she unzipped his jeans easily with experience. He climbed back on top of her, pushing his lips onto hers intrusively. He found her breasts with his hands and began caressing them, slowly moving down to her waist, then further down, slipping two fingers inside of her.

"Oh Troy," Lauren whispered, as he rubbed. Whilst he did this, he began kissing her neck, making a trail down to her stomach, his lips gliding over her hips and finding the spot which he knew drove her wild. His tongue moved aggressively and she let out a delighted moan, savouring the moment. "That feels… _so_ good…" In response to this, he licked faster and harder, until she was almost crying out in pleasure.

Suddenly, he stopped abruptly. "No."

"No what, baby?" Lauren asked, trying to hide her annoyance at his lips leaving her body.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Why?" Lauren said, confused. "You know I'll give you what you want too…" She trailed off, slipping her hand down his boxers. Angrily, Troy pulled her hand away and began pulling his clothes on.

"No! I'm over this, Lauren. Over it. All this meaningless sex. I'm sick of you acting like sex is nothing, that it shouldn't be shared with someone you love. Seriously… do you have no respect for yourself at all?" Troy paused as he buttoned up his shirt clumsily. "If you don't mind, I'm going to return to the party."

Troy stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Lauren standing naked in the bedroom, baffled. He wasn't sure why he had walked out on an opportunity like that, but something felt different tonight. He just wasn't sure what that was. He found his way to the kitchen, grabbing a shot of vodka and downing it, before searching the room for his friends. There was no sign of Chad and Zeke, but instead he found Gabriella and Andrew in a steamy make out session in the corner. Troy rolled his eyes as he watched Andrew's hands sliding up her dress, rubbing in between the top her thighs harshly. He began kissing her neck fiercely, sliding down the straps of her dress, brushing her chest with his lips. At this point, Troy decided to go over and interrupt.

"Guys, ever thought about getting a room?" The couple pulled apart and turned to Troy, saying nothing but grinning guiltily. Andrew winked at Troy knowingly.

"Trust me, she's an animal in the bedroom," He whispered, so Gabriella couldn't hear, as she hastily adjusted her dress. Troy raised his eyebrows, refilling each of their shot glasses with the bottle of vodka he had just found on the side.

"I'll be back," Andrew told Gabriella, as he downed his drink and slammed his glass on a table nearby. Troy and Gabriella stood in silence, drinking and refilling their glasses every so often.

"So…" Gabriella said awkwardly, still ashamed of Troy walking in on her make out session. Gabriella felt she never knew where she stood in her relationship with Troy. They weren't exactly close friends within the group, but Gabriella always felt she could confide in him. She had developed a major crush on him when she was 8 years old; and although together they shared their first kiss when they were both 10, Troy had always been more forward than Gabriella and was very popular with the girls. At 13 years of age Troy lost his virginity and after that, Gabriella lost interest in him. It wasn't as if she thought badly of him, but her beliefs were that she wanted to wait until she was in a stable relationship with someone whom she loved. She felt that she had that with Andrew, and within the first 6 months of their relationship they began to have sex. And she didn't regret it one bit - she was the happiest she had been in a long time.

"You aren't half as drunk as you usually are," Troy commented. Gabriella giggled, looking up at him from under her long lashes. He cocked an eyebrow up and Gabriella grinned, grabbing the bottle of vodka from him and downing it. She shook her head in disgust as she finished the bottle, grimacing at the bitter taste. Troy laughed and grabbed another bottle, doing the same.

"Let's dance," Gabriella said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the lounge where the music was playing. She squealed as her favourite song by Rihanna started blasting through the speakers. She began swaying her hips in time to the music.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy_

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonigh_

_tI wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride_

Troy watched as Gabriella danced, perfectly in time with the music, thrusting her hips sexily. Her long beautiful hair whipped around her face and she ran her fingers through it seductively. _Wow, _Troy thought, _I've never seen her like this before._

"Come on!" Gabriella said, spinning around happily, grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

She turned around so her back was facing him, but pressed her petite frame up against his strong, sculpted body. His arms felt warm and protecting around her waist, so she moved them to the top of her thighs so she could dance freely but still with the warmth of his touch surrounding her.

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one..._

Gabriella liked being in control. She turned back around and wrapped her arms around Troys neck, still moving with the beat, but snaking one of her legs around his body and leaning back so he had a good view. She then straightened up and felt her hand running up Troy's chest, feeling his toned body underneath his shirt. She pressed up against him and started moving more vigorously to the music. She could sense Troy getting more into the dance, one hand running up and down her body and the other placed on the silky smooth skin of her thigh.

The song ended, and whilst being out of breath, Gabriella felt disappointed when a slow song came on.

"I'm hot…" She told Troy, fanning herself with her hand. "Lets go outside."


	3. 20 Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, unfortunately :(**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Even if it is criticising :)**

* * *

><p>"Pleeeeeeeaseeeee," Gabriella whined, tugging at Troys hand.<p>

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Troy explained, chuckling. "With the amount you've drank, you'd probably end up drowning - you've already ran around the garden five times and broken two of Lauren's lanterns!"

Gabriella pouted, opening her eyes wide trying to win him over. She was attempting to persuade him to get into the hot tub with her, but so far was failing. Troy grinned.

"Fuck it," he yelled, grabbing Gabriella's hand and running down to the bottom of the garden, which was lit by fairy lights and looked extremely pretty against the dark night sky. The hot tub was abandoned and many people had made their way back up into the house during the course of the night, or were out smoking back at the top of the garden.

Gabriella quickly stripped down behind a bush, fumbling around drunkenly, replacing her black dress with a white and navy striped bikini, whereas Troy swiftly removed his polo shirt and jeans, climbing into the hot tub in his boxers. He lay back in the hot foaming water surrounding him as Gabriella stepped in clumsily, splashing him accidentally in the process.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, flicking water back at her gently. Gabriella giggled, unconcerned.

"Lets play a game!" She stated excitedly.

"What do you want to play?" Troy asked, amused by her disposition. He reached for a can of beer from a table nearby and cracked it open.

"Lets play 20 questions. Because I don't know much about you, Troy, considering we spend so much time together…" Gabriella babbled. Troy smirked.

"Hit me with a question."

"Okay… what's your favourite colour?" She asked innocently. Troy snorted.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Just answer!"

"Brown." He stated simply.

"Brown?"

"Yes!"

"Why brown! Brown is an awful colour!"

"Does that count as a question?"

"No!" Gabriella said. "You have to clarify your answers too!"

"Ugh, fine. I like the colour brown because… it's a warm reassuring colour."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Deep, Bolton."

"Shut up! What about you? What's your favourite colour?" Troy asked. Gabriella thought for a moment.

"Blue," she answered, looking up into Troy's deep blue eyes for the first time since they had gotten into the hot tub.

"And your reason?" He said, holding her gaze.

"Umm… its just a beautiful colour. It's the colour of the sky, and the ocean. Whenever I look into Andrew's eyes I can't help but get lost in them…" Gabriella sighed happily, smiling to herself.

"Gabriella. Andrew's eyes are green," Troy told her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Gabriella's eyes widened as she realised her mistake, her face turning a bright shade of crimson, as she then noticed that Troy's eyes were the colour she described.

"But my eyes are blue, just so you know," Troy said jokingly. Gabriella chuckled softly.

"Next question," She said, still embarrassed from her mistake. "What is your favorite chick flick?"

Troy groaned. "The Notebook. Don't judge."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm judging, Mr. Bolton. What would the football team say if I told them?"

"You wouldn't! And that counts as a question Miss Montez."

"Troy! No it does not!"

"I believe it does. What's your favorite animal?"

"A tiger. Have you ever been in love?"

"No." Troy answered without hesitation. "Are you in love with Andrew?"

Gabriella paused for a moment or two. "I think so, yes."

"Did you lose your virginity to him?"

"Its my turn!" Gabriella claimed. "How many girls have you had sex with?"

"Eighteen. And counting." Troy grinned to himself, as Gabriella shook her head, rolling her eyes. "What about you?"

"None." Gabriella smiled. "What a waste of a question."

"Ugh! How many boys have you fucked?"

"Such a charmer aren't you Troy! One."

"Andrew?"

"Yes." She replied truthfully. "Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?"

"Hmm… in the janitors closet next to the school cafeteria."

"Troy!"

"What! What's the most attractive part of a member of the opposite sex?"

"Eyes. How about you?"

"Smile," Troy said honestly. "How often do you fuck Andrew?"

"Really Troy? Really?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Answer me!"

"Around 4 times a week," Gabriella answered, blushing. "What's your favourite colour underwear on a girl?"

"Black, or red. What would be your ideal date?"

"Staying in and being cooked for. Who was your first kiss?"

Troy dithered for a moment, unsure of whether to answer truthfully. "It was you."

"I didn't think you'd remember," Gabriella said softly.

"I'll always remember," Troy answered. An awkward silence lingered in the air, until Gabriella jumped up unexpectedly.

"TROY! I'm going to be sick!" He watched as she stumbled up the garden and into the kitchen, weaving in and out of the people that were still at the party, although it was now 2:00am. Troy crawled out of the hot tub and gathered up their clothes, pulling on his jeans so he didn't have to walk through the house half naked. He then made his way back into the house quickly, in search for Gabriella.

It didn't take him long to find her; she was on her knees in one of the downstairs bathrooms, hunched over the toilet and puking her guts out. He sat down next to her, pulling her hair off her face and holding it gently. He began to rub circles on her back and waited patiently until she had finished.

When she was done, she stood up weakly, grimacing at her reflection as she stood in her bikini. Her hair was still curled but had become messy and tousled, and most of her make-up had rubbed off from the water, or was running down her face.

"You look fine," Troy reassured her. She smiled broadly at him but went over to the sink to splash her face with ice cold water. Troy grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her body. He then rubbed her shoulders, creating friction to warm her shaking body.

"Thankyou, Troy." She whimpered.

"You would of thought after last time, you would of learnt your lesson," He said grinning. "Come on."

He led the way out of the bathroom and placed his hand on her lower back, steering her upstairs unforcefully.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Troy asked when they reached the top of the stairs. "I can take you to Laurens room." Gabriella nodded gratefully. She pointed to a white door at the end of the hallway.

"That's Laurens room," She whispered, tiredness shown thickly in her voice. The two made their way over to it, Troy pushing open the door but gesturing Gabriella to step in first.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman," She said, giggling softly. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, frozen in horror.

"What's up Gabi?" Troy asked, following her gaze. He gasped. "LAUREN!"

A heartfelt sob escaped Gabriella's lips. "Andrew…?"


	4. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

**A/N: So I'm not getting many reviews for this story :( Please review if you do read because it's really helpful for me to know whether or not to carry on the story! Any criticisms would also be welcomed! Also, if you have anything that you would like to specifically happen in this story then don't hesitate to let me know.**

* * *

><p>Gabriella's body shook uncontrollably as she began sobbing for the third time that day. It was three days after the party and she had not yet left her room. She had not been to school that day, as she was not ready to face the humiliation that she was bound to feel when she saw everyone, especially Troy. The image of what herself and Troy had walked in on jumped into her mind, and she shook her head as if to shake away the memory. The thought was sickening to her; one of her best friends sleeping with the only boy she had ever loved behind her back. She picked up her pillow and threw it at the wall in frustration, as tears streamed down her face. She got up off her bed and walked towards the bundle of clothes that she had torn off when he had dropped her home in the early hours of the morning, straight after they had walked in on their supposedly two best friends having sex. The journey was silent as neither knew what to say to each other. She grabbed her phone that she had flung across the room earlier next to the pile of dirty laundry and switched it on for the first time. Immediately, her phone began vibrating repeatedly as missed calls and texts came through. She waited patiently for it to stop, and then scrolled through her messages.<p>

'_I'm so, so sorry Ella. Please answer the phone. Drew x x x'_

'_I love you so much Gabriella. I'm sorry. Drew x x x'_

'_Please call me when you get this. Drew x x x'_

She didn't bother reading the other hundreds of texts that she recognised were off Andrew but instead deleted them rapidly. She noticed she still had 2 unread messages.

'_Gabs, hrd what happnd. Call me! Shar x'_

'_Hey Gabi, it's Troy. Sorry about not saying anything on the way home, didn't want 2 say the wrong thing. Hope ur okay. Please call me or something 2 let me know ur alright! X'_

She smiled weakly but deleted Troy's text without replying. She was just about to dial Sharpay's cell when she had an incoming call; Andrew. She declined without any thought, but soon after a text came through.

'_Coming round. Need to see you. Drew x x x'_

Angrily, Gabriella hurled her phone at the wall again. Suddenly realising that Andrew was probably on his way to her house, she panicked and looked into the mirror, horrified. Quickly, she dived into the shower and scrubbed her face of any evidence that she had spent the last three days crying, and washed and conditioned the tangled mane that was once her hair. She jumped out and towel-dried her hair, pulled on some sweatpants and a tank top and applied some make-up, so she looked half-decent. She was just about to gather up the remains of the comfort food she had been pigging out on in attempt to drown her sorrows - chocolate, Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, strawberry milkshake and cupcakes - when there was a tapping sound from her balcony doors. She opened them to find Andrew standing with bunch of red roses in his hand, looking extremely apologetic.

"You think you can just turn up here without even asking me if its okay first?" Gabriella snarled at him.

"Gabriella, please, hear me out," he pleaded.

"There's nothing you can say to me." Gabriella stated. She stood glaring at him in attempt to show him that she was strong and didn't care that he hurt her. This may have worked if she hadn't burst out crying seconds later. Andrew stepped into her room, closing the balcony doors behind him, and dropped the flowers onto her bed.

"Don't cry, baby," He said, pulling her petite frame into his sculpted body. He held her close, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. She wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him nearer. She savoured his touch but then quickly pushed him away as she realised the damage he had done.

"You think you can just bring me flowers and everything will be okay?" Gabriella sniffed.

"No, but-"

"You SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Gabriella said, raising her voice, forgetting her parents were downstairs.

"Gabriella, I-"

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"I was drunk, Gabriella. I don't even know what to say… what I did was wrong, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am." Andrew said meaningfully, taking her hand. She pulled it away fiercely.

"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING APOLOGY, ANDREW JOHN SMITH! I WANT YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" Gabriella screamed, emphasising by pointing at the door angrily. Her arm slowly flopped to her side and tears began streaming down her face. All her anger was gone, replaced by sadness and hurt; she slowly walked across the room and slumped onto the end of her bed, placing her head in her hands. Sheepishly, Andrew sat down next to her and placed his hand on her thigh gently.

"Is that what you really want?" He whispered. Gabriella looked at him for a long moment before answering him.

"No," She breathed. He sighed in relief, but was unsure of what to say. They sat in laconism for what felt like an age.

"Do you love me?" She asked, looking up, breaking the silence.

"More than anything." He answered.

"Then… I forgive you."

* * *

><p>"Troy! TROY!"<p>

It was the next day. As it was Tuesday, and first period of the day, most of the junior year had gym. Gabriella was the first girl changed; she practically ripped off her clothes and pulled on her white Wildcat T-shirt and navy gym shorts in effort to catch Troy before the rest of the class joined them in running around the sports hall as their warm-up. Hearing his name being called, Troy turned around and caught sight of Gabriella jogging towards him. His lips broke out into a smile, and he gestured for his group of friends that he had previously been talking to to carry on without him.

"Hey Gabriella," He said warmly when she finally reached him.

"Hey," she answered, out of breath from running.

"Did you get my message?"

"Umm… yeah."

"So you _were _ignoring me!" Troy joked. Gabriella smiled guiltily.

"Um, Listen, Troy… you didn't tell anyone about… what we walked in on, y'know, the other night?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"No! Of course not! Why do you ask?" Troy read her facial expression. "Wait- you aren't _ashamed _are you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Gabriella! You have nothing to worry about!" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He should be the one ashamed, not you. But don't worry, if anyone asks me why you broke up, I'll tell them that you were too good for him." Catching sight of their coach coming towards them, he began to jog around the hall.

"Umm… well, you won't need to do that." Gabriella paused and began to jog alongside of him. "We're still together."

"What?" Troy spat out, stopping abruptly. All of a sudden, realisation dawned on him. "You only asked me if I'd told anyone because you're trying to pretend it never happened." He stated simply. Gabriella blushed, but said nothing. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She stayed silent. Troy shook his head angrily. He scanned the room, searchingly, until he found who he was looking for: Andrew, coming out of the locker rooms, laughing with Chad. He marched towards them.

"Troy! What are you doing?" He ignored her and carried on walking, anger pounding throughout his body, increasing with every step he took. When he reached them, he pushed Chad out of his way.

"You twat." He hissed. Before Andrew had even acknowledged his presence, Troys fist slammed against his face with as much force as he could possibly muster.


End file.
